fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Layzman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Null page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Karifean (talk) 21:29, October 31, 2015 (UTC) It looks pretty good. Tell me if you do need my help for anything. Karifean (talk) 14:28, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Spell resistance doesn't stack. Whichever of the resistances you acquired last will take priority. Karifean (talk) 19:45, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi, sorry for the delay. Thanks for the detail about desyncs happening on bridges. Could have something to do with the unit's Z coordinates not being synched properly. As for your feedback: Regarding the summoner scaling, I'm not sure. I really want to prevent them from becoming overpowered so I'm hesitant to buff them that quickly especially since they already have very high damage figures as it is. Summon all your eidolons at the same time, power up one of them and watch as they tear through random creeps like it's nothing. I will consider making special equipment that powers up summons however. Thanks for the suggestion. Regarding the Gladiator's Blade, I'm actually quite content in how it turned out. As you probably know Holy Swordsman has three Finishers, Mighty Swipe, Holy Strike and Elemental Attack. Mighty Swipe and Holy Strike get stronger as the Holy Swordsman gets stronger, but Elemental Attack is static. It has the same effect regardless of your equipment and stats. As such its usefulness peaks when you can first get the Gladiator's Blade, because at that point having a 9999 nuke is not bad at all, but it eventually drops off and Holy Strike even does more damage. In other words it's a great piece of equipment for when you first get it, but it gets outclassed eventually, like any mid-game gear should. I might consider making a lettered version that can be used as postgame equipment. Regarding the Assassin's Dagger, I agree, I should make a stronger version that actually is postgame competitive. However there's a bit of a problem with buffing it the way you suggest, because once you play with even just two players instead of alone, backstabbing becomes incredibly easy. So making it a 4x multiplier would be broken as hell. I can make it +100% at least. Regarding the Sell Items From House ability, that doesn't sound too bad actually. To tell the truth I was never a big fan of that idea because I feel the player *should* take that work upon themselves if they want the money from it, and this just turns it into a completely mindless grind allowing you to make money without any effort. But applying a tax to it sounds like a compromise. And player convenience is rarely something to actively avoid anyways... Thanks for thinking up all those suggestions, I really appreciate it! Karifean (talk) 12:01, November 28, 2015 (UTC) It looks very good! Many thanks for your contributions. I'll add the skills when I find the time for it. As for Lancer's Jump, I'll just copy/paste the direct formula for you. I'm planning on inserting it with proper formatting into the Lancer page later. dmg1 = (STR x (ALVL + 4)) + (LVL x LVL) + (DISTANCE x ((ALVL + 2) / 2)) If (Level of Lancer > Level of Target) dmg2 = dmg1 x 3 else if (Level of Lancer Level of Target) dmg2 = dmg1 x 1.5 else dmg2 = dmg1 If (Lancer has Zodiac Spear equipped) dmg3 = dmg2 x 5 / 3 else dmg3 = dmg2 Final Primary Damage Pierce = dmg3 - (dmg1 / 3) Final Splash Damage Siege = dmg1 / 3 Best wishes, Karifean (talk) 11:25, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, Thank you so much for the contributions to the wiki, it feels so good to know exactly how a class works, and how the abilities are calculated, is there any chance you could find out the upgraded and non-upgraded formulas for the Calculator Class? I'm eager to find out how the Blizzaga works. Cheers 20:25, August 15, 2016 (UTC)bobjoe123